Serpiente Verse
by t les amours
Summary: Hawksong told completly from Zane's POV. Includes his memories, thoughts, emotions... all of the hidden aspects of this amazing character. PG-13 for violence and later chapters.
1. The Death, and The Song

Chapter 1  
  
My eyes have seen many things in the twenty years of life that have passed through me; my mind, time after time has been able to digest more than acceptable for one as young as I. Yet, throughout it all, what I saw before me utterly and completely disturbed every sense and nerve within this youthful body and age old mind.  
  
My younger brother lay screaming in agony for help on the charred, battle worn dirt as Danica Shardae, soon heir to the thrown of my people's ancient enemy comforts him. She is smoothing his hair and speaking softly in such a gentle tone that it would seem to make no difference if the words coming from her mouth were curses or prayers.  
  
I started to move in on the scene playing before me, I was ready to fight off all four of the avian soldiers surrounding their princess if it meant getting to my brother. Except that something equally disturbing if not more than the first incident, happened before I could ambush from behind a near by tree. My brother had whispered some thing to the princess and a look of pain crossed her face, as if it actually pained this heartless woman to see her enemy dieing in the dirt as much as it pained her to see her own soldiers perish through this horrifying war.  
  
Her hand reached for his and her head tiled towards his face to look him in the eyes. Her lips parted and I expected some more soothing words but what met my ears were the most amazing strings of sounds I had ever heard. The voice was like golden honey, it coated your body in its thick depth and pure meanings: peace, rest. All thoughts of attacking were frozen within me as I leaned against the peeling bark of a decaying tree and listened to Danica Shardae sing of peace and freedom to my hemorrhaging baby brother. How could I attack now? I couldn't. It would be better to allow my only surviving brother to die in the arms of a beautiful woman singing verses to him as graceful lullabies to chase away nightmares of eternal sleep, than to snatch him and try to make it home before he died, which would give him nothing but pointless pain through the journey.  
  
So my decision was made. I lowered my self to the cold ground and rest my head against the tree's ugly form. The girl whose body I had once believed to possess no soul was proving me wrong with every reverberating note from her lips. Her soul, that must have been so deeply hidden, was poring out into the blood reeked air, over my brother's dieing body, and through my hazed mind of questions and heartbreakingly sharp pain. 


	2. home

Chapter 2  
  
My return home proved to be no more comforting than my daylong stay in the blood-soaked battlefield. I had waited until the Avians left to retrieve my brother's body and begin the long walk home. It wasn't a simple journey, not because of the 150 pound body across my back; but for the fact that I was carrying the last brother's I had body. It was the weight of the understanding that now I was the only one left to hold my family together, to lead my people.  
  
As I finally approached the gates to the Serpiente Palace, the two sibling guards who I had entrusted my life to many times before, rushed forwards from their post to assist me. Adelina, the female of the two, face broke with pain as she seemed to realize whose lifeless body was slung across my back. A small gasp of "Gregory," was the only sound that came from her mouth before she began to help her brother lower Gregory from my shoulders.  
  
Sighing in relief as Ailbhe took Gregory from me, I took a step back and watched as he cradled my brother in his arms as if her were a child- which he was. Gregory had only been 17, his life had barely started, and all too soon this war has taken it away. An Avain soldier had run a blade through my brother's gut and torn open his soul, leaving him to bleed it away slowly in the soil. I nodded to Ailbhe that he could take my brother. He would soon be placed on an onyx table that too many before he had been set upon for others to grieve.  
  
My anger was rising and a sickness was infesting within my chest, as each breath that passed through my lungs become a slow suffocation. Walking out of the entrance towards my quarters I ignored the passing faces as thoughts submerged my consciousness. This war had gone too far. This war had taken too many people from me, and there would be no more if I could stop it. I had almost made it to my quarters when I passed the room of my sister, Irene. Her long black hair was shadowed over her face and her head was leaning against the side of a baby crib. Would the pain of today ever stop? - It seemed not. The little bit of my insides that I could still feel twisted in a knot as I walked towards my sister and kneeled before her. Looking up, she stared straight into my eyes, the same ruby red as hers, and asked "Is this what it will be like? Will it never stop; will my child grow up as we have? Knowing her family only for a short time before they all begin to perish around her?" Her questions were like salt being poured into my invisible wounds. Cringing, I set my hands upon her shoulders giving her the only answer to the questions that I would allow. "No, she will never know of this except in stories of long ago..." Her hands were shaking as I stood and walked hurriedly out of the room.  
  
I spent most of the night, and a good portion of the morning pacing and running solutions to this ancient problem. There would be no way to just suggest a peace treaty. The Avain's would be too suspicious, and rightfully so. Our people have been fighting each other for centuries, why would they believe we all of the sudden, want peace after generations upon generations of slaying each other?  
  
"Why are you still awake? Zane," My mother asked as she entered my quarters. "You need rest; go to bed Zane, then think. Let the sleep come first." I shook my head in anger as I slammed my fist into the nearest wall with frustration. "How do we stop this mother? Are you not ready for it to stop as much as I! This war has taken a husband, four children, 5 siblings... what more shall it take from you before you realize it must end?" Her face was cool and calm as her sapphire eyes gazed towards me, seeming to douse the fire of my anger with in seconds. I felt like an eight year old child again, throwing a temper tantrum in the middle of the floor for something I could have gotten with out a fuss. The desired object being: how do I stop this with out driving myself mad first?  
  
"Your question has plagued me for my whole life. It has haunted me with each death, and has made me question life in it's own..." She began telling me with a look of fatigue on her face. "All the comfort I can offer you my son is that sometimes if you ground yourself to one piece of the puzzle, you will never see where it goes. Calm down, rest, and try to look at the whole picture; not just the piece you are holding in your hands." With that she kissed the top of my forehead and turned leaving me to myself. I shook my head again, but more in surrender than anger.  
  
Sometimes it seemed that all life was made of were questions upon questions and unsolvable puzzles. Lying on my bed, I tried to clam myself. Closing my eyes I ran the question over in my mind but this time more slowly. Each piece of the problem drifted in through my mind until sleep began to pull its blanket over my head, leaving me to nothing but abstract dreams of past pain and future agony. 


	3. whispers of the dream

Chapter 3  
  
My eyes snapped open as I struggled for air. Sitting up and looking at the clock I breathed a sigh, it was only a dream. It had only been an hour since I'd lain down, but the dream felt long and twisted with adrenaline. Slowly the anxiety the dream had caused began to wear away, while snippets of scenes drifted back to me flashing beneath my eyelids.  
  
Running towards Gregory's voice as he pleaded for help. The pool of blood I had slipped in on my way towards him.  
  
Next I was 14 and in the battlefield again. I had just killed an Avain soldier and was turning to help my older sister just in time to see another soldier plunge his sword into her swollen stomach.  
  
Then I was walking through the palace literally blood soaked. I had killed all those men, I had literally slaughtered them. Their lives were paid in exchange for my sister and her unborn child. As the dream Altered to an Avain soldier forcing his blade through my older brother, it turned again.  
  
Now I was in the forest, yet it was silent, except- a voice. A beautiful voice was weaving itself around me as I pressed my body against a tree willing myself not to cry. It was the memory of a scene that had played before me not twenty four hours ago. But this was a dream, no matter how steadfast reality was by the desired change that was growing in my bones; I could change the illusory.  
  
Instead of hiding behind the tree in fear, this time I rose to my feet and began to walk towards the girl. I watched as she sang to him with one of her hands grasping his and the other upon his face. Each word soothed and the forest seemed to still as I came only a foot away from her. Kneeling down, I looked at his still form as Danica's singing ceased. She looked up at me with eyes the color of liquid gold and features as beautiful as a goddess.  
  
I felt my had being tugged and the next moment she was standing, pulling me up with her. All of the soldiers and my brother were now gone and the soon to be queen pulled me towards an opening in the forest. In the opening there were no trees, but only small rays of sunlight managed to hit the ground as if an invisible canopy loomed above us. The floor here was covered in brown and red fall leaves and small birds could be heard singing now.  
  
She let go of my hand and creature almost beautiful as she approached through the trees. It was in the form of a tiger, yet it soul cried peace and eye glistened tears of rejection. Staring at the powerful creature I saw clearly and the veil of confusion was lifted from my eyes. The silence had screamed answers and lifting my head to the branchless sky I released all selfishness devoting myself to the dream- to the prophecy.  
  



	4. the meeting

Chapter 4  
  
The trip to the Mastari lands was a long one, but worth it. My insides twisted and turned no matter how calm my face showed to be. I was going to meet with the Avians in front of the wise ones; I was going to end this war.  
  
We made it to the city in about 23 hours, and it proved to be an exhausting trip. We were met at the tall stone border of the city by 3 tigresses. They chatted with my sister and mother as they led us to the reception hall of the fairly new city. I had been blocking out mostly everything until the moment we were escorted through the door- I let out a breath I hadn't even been aware I was holding. The Avians were no where in sight. As if she had read my mind, one of the small tiger's turned to me with a smile.  
  
"The Avians will not be arriving for another hour yet. Relax, please," He extended his arm in a brotherly way pointing towards beautifully sewn pillows upon the black stone ground.  
  
"Have a seat and recuperate as we wait for their arrival." My mother nodded her head and smiled courteously. I couldn't be as calm and took to standing next to Adelina impatiently.  
  
"Zane, please sit. Quit worrying yourself to death over this..." My eyes flashed down on her in anger. How could she tell me to sit and be calm where this could very well turn the lives of my people around completely? Adelina's face grew cold as she turned away from my gaze. I knew she had only been trying to help, but that made me no less prone to anger towards her dense comments.  
  
The minutes felt like hours themselves until, finally the Dio and Disa of the Mastari lands entered the room with a few of their people. They all sat quietly, and I decided it was time for me to sit also. Closing my eyes I forced calming thoughts into my head and tried with all my life to breathe normally. It was time, I could feel it. The Avians would arrive any moment now... I sensed someone come through the doors and knew it was them. Feeling eyes on me, I opened mine to find myself face to face with Danica Shardea herself.  
  
Her eyes were the same twin pools of molten gold I had seen in my dream and a look of pure panic shown on her face. I took my gaze from her eyes over her body, noting that she was indeed as a beautiful creature as ever. Before I could say anything, one of her guards seized her arm and tugged her out of my line of vision, with a hateful glare directed at me; to which I returned with an eyebrow-raised smirk.  
  
My nervousness was leaking away as I began to see how incredibly intimidated by me they all seemed to be. At least I wasn't the only one who seemed to be slightly scared here. The Disa rose from her seat and silenced the court.  
  
"I already know that is not going to be easy," She started off.  
  
"But so long as you both are willing to make an effort, there is always a chance for peace." Adlina made a rude comment to the Mastari queen's words and I sent her such a deadly gaze I even was surprised that she didn't turn and die right then and there. There was no way I was going to let anyone destroy this for me. I wanted this- I wanted peace, so badly that it seemed that I could taste its sweet promise of life upon my lips as I awaited the Mastari's judgment for it. The Disa turned to my mother and asked  
  
"Charis, you are Naga, are you not?" My mother nodded, and began to explain,  
  
"I am, but my Diente is dead. Zane hasn't taken the thrown yet, but you should address him as our leader."  
  
"Zane, have you not taken a mate?" The queen turned and asked me. I was a bit surprised at the question. What had that to do with anything? I had thought of Adlina, but knew we were not ready for such a commitment no matter how in love we were. So my answer was  
  
"Taking a mate in the middle of this war would be giving a death sentence to a woman in return for her love. I've learned from experience that even a woman with child is not safe from the killing, not when she's carrying a Cobra's blood." And it was true. To ask a woman to be at my side during such a lethal time would be to ask her to die. The Disa nodded and then turned to the Avian's queen.  
  
"And among your people, Nicola, whom should I address as your leader?"  
  
"My daughter," I heard the answer come from the soulless avian queen. Her face was blank as darkness and emotionless as death's cloak.  
  
"How soon?" Asked the Mastari queen with a caring tone. I saw Danica's head lower in shame and couldn't help but wonder what was going on. The old queen answered in hesitance, "My daughter has no Alistair. The one she was raised with was killed in this war, and sine Shardae is old enough, I want her to choose her own. When I said soon, I simply meant..." The queen trailed off and my mother raised her eyebrows. She knew what was going on, and it seemed she alone was the only one on our side of the court who did. "I am tired of this war, tiered of being queen. My daughter still has faith, and if anyone is strong enough to lead us to peace, it is her. She will be appointed Tuuli Thea on her next birthday."  
  
The Disa nodded once again. "Danica, Zane, both of you have come here asking for peace." At this I sat up straighter and began to listen intently, taking in every word said like a sponge to water. "Both of your families are willing to follow you. Why do you need our help?" That was an immediate, that simple answer her driven me mad across forests upon forests to get here- I answered with every word from my soul and knew the answer was as pure and true as the sky was blue.  
  
"Even if every one of us wants peace, our people would rather fight than be taken by surprise. Among my own guards," I couldn't help but slide my eyes towards Adelina while stating this. "There is strong doubt as to how far we can trust the avian, and among many of my people there is even speculation as to why I would want to make peace." Danica spoke next,  
  
"We were barely able to control our soldiers these last two weeks. They don't believe the serpiente can be trusted, and unless we either give them permission to fight again, or we find some way to convince them that the cobrinana family and their people really want peace, my mother and I wont have the power to keep them from going against us." Wasn't that a surprisingly startling fact? The Avian army had more control over its queen than she of it. The Disa went back to her husband to discuss the situation and it was next the Dio who rose to make the proposal.  
  
"You both are saying that your people doubt your sincerity, and the other side's sincerity. You two are their leaders, and if you can set an example and show them how much you are wiling to give for this peace, they will follow." The Dio looked Danica in the face and my mind twitched with warning as I started to understand where this was leading.  
  
"the question then is, how much are you willing to give?" I swallowed. I knew the answer instantly and it scared me. I would give my life for this war to end, I would give my freedom, I would give almost anything- even if I didn't want to, I would.  
  
"Anything." I was surprised to hear that lovely voice from across the room. I hadn't expected her answer. Even though I had seen her care for Gregory in the field the way she had, it still took time to understand that this beautiful stone creature I had believed to be as blank as the emotions shown on her face, actually had depth and feelings.  
  
"Everything." I heard the response come from my lips before I could even think on it. The Disa stood and spoke to each of us in a voice of absolute wisdom.  
  
"When you have hatred, you need to start with the heart to mend it. Similarly, when you have the rift between peoples as great as you have, the only way to bridge the gap is to start at the center." I saw Danica look at me across the room with worry on her face. She knew what was coming as much as I did, and I could she was not wanting to hear it as much as I.  
  
"You came for our advice. All I can send you away with is this: you can only sew shut a rip by making the two sides one again. Danica Shardea, Zane Cobriana, you said you would give up anything, everything, to stop the war." The queen looked at Danica then at me, here it came...  
  
"Never ask your people to do something you do not have the courage, or the determination, to do. If you want peace, start between the two of you." The Disa rose her voice as to include everyone in the last piece of her speech. "The best advice I can offer is this: Tie the two royal families. Make the two sides into one. If you are willing to trust each other, and willing to put aside your anger and your hatred, then Zane Cobriana, take Danica Shardae as your mate. Danica Shardae, have Zane Cobriana as your Alistair." The guard beside Danica shot up in protest and wasn't followed a second later by Adalina screaming her mind off.  
  
"I think that's an absurd idea," I soon scream out. That was the advice?! I was handed a death sentence in return to my attempt at peace. For sure, it would truly mean death of the soul to marry someone whom I shared no love for. The Disa held her hands high in anger at the sudden out bursts as the Dio tried to calm Charis who seemed to be the most outraged of all. When the Disa spoke her words were laced with despair seeing that their advice would in no way be taken.  
  
"If you, the leaders of you people are unwilling to make amends, then how can you expect your warriors to do so? Stay here for the night, think on my words—No, there was no time to think, this had to be discussed now, or everyone would have too much time to cool to the idea, and further more dismiss peace as a hopeless case... I couldn't let it happen. In the name of everyone dear to me who I had lost, I wouldn't let the war carry on.  
  
"Wait, please—"I tried to say but the Disa cut my words short.  
  
"Dismissed, all of you. You may return tomorrow as sunset if you wish to do so. For now, seek your beds, rest and think on my words." The Mastari guards began pushing everyone out of the hall towards our quarters, and no matter how hard I tried to get to Danica they would not let me through. 


	5. silent night

Chapter 5  
  
I found myself marching through the bushes towards Danica's tent, and away from my normally good judgment. I couldn't help it, despite the warning from the Disa and Deo I wouldn't be able to settle my nerves until I was able to actually talk to the woman in charge of my foe.  
  
In no time I was able to slip past the guards who were dozing off or joking with each other. The first big mistake of guarding something is to presume that just because you are standing directly in front of the doorway nothing can get in. Despite their lack of attention I still crept in silently as I could and stood in the shadows. A nervous thought came over me but before I could pay heed to it Danica sat bolt upright and looked at me in horror.  
  
Stepping forward I felt her eyes slide down my body, most likely looking for weapons, and her heartbeat quicken in my ears to about the speed of a rabbit running from its ginger death.  
  
"What do you want?" Hearing the terror in her voice gave me the confidence I needed to push my fear aside and pretend like it was all simple as a swipe of the hand. So I made myself comfortable to reinsure that I wasn't going o run out of the door.  
  
"I decided that you and I should talk," The volume of my voice was rising and I couldn't help but have the urge to shake her for being so naïve; to fear me while I was here trying to discuss peace. "Sit down, Danica. I'm not going to ravage you or bite you or whatever it is you're thinking." She sat and relaxed slightly, yet the one word that came from her throat was coated in fear.  
  
"Talk?"  
  
"We were thrown out of the Mistari hall quite abruptly, and in all likelihood the same will happen tomorrow unless we have some discussion prior."  
  
"Continue,"  
  
"Did you know there are four guards outside your door, Danica?" She looked taken aback, "I thought not. The Mistari added their own people to yours. They're all incompetent really, or I wouldn't be here, but it would have been tricky to catch you alone tomorrow. And since you're the only one in your group who has demonstrated any sense, you seemed the one to talk to." She seemed to almost roll here eyes as she said  
  
"It's late, Zane, and I am very tired, what is it you want to talk about?" Finally some type of emotion from her other than fear...  
  
"About life, and about death. About the fact that my people mean more to me than anything else, and I would do almost anything to end this foolish war. I want to talk about the world, and most specifically, about you." Her mouth dropped to and baffled expression,  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Of course you." I said with a sigh, "If the Mistari Disa's proposal is even to be considered, I would like to know what I would be getting myself into."  
  
"I believe you already expressed your opinion on that subject," Her tone was sour and I almost winced at my own rudeness. I didn't mean for her to take the earlier comment to heart—it wasn't even about her in particular.  
  
"And I believe my first reaction is probably still correct," I kept my voice calm and tried not to sound like I was backing out of my earlier comment. It had already been said, and it would be better to admit to my opinion than sound cowardly about it. "It is an absurd idea, but that is not doubt why it has never been tried. I'm not saying I'll go along with it," the tension was building up in my body to get this out before I actually started to fall into the idea. I couldn't help but keep thinking in the back of my mind that this could work, that it would actually work if... but first I had to keep low, keep Danica open to me in general, before I could ever convince her to marry for my people and hers. "But it does have some potential." I added in. Her face lapsed into a look of suspicion.  
  
"And what exactly do you think you are 'getting yourself into'?" I couldn't help but slide my eyes over her body. It was thrilling, the slender frailness of her form perfectly mixed with her strong muscles. No one would guess at just looking, but she could probably punch unconscious with one blow.  
  
"If it was just your body, Danica, I would agree very quickly," A blush that would make a rose envious crept up her neck and onto her cheeks. "But one doesn't choose a life partner for form, and the simple fact is that your mind comes a part of the deal—and that is the part of you that, despite years of musing over it, I have yet to fathom. I thought I understood you once, beautiful and arrogant and blind to suffering. And I had almost learned to hate you." I choose my words carefully, and decided not to let her know that I had in fact been in the battlefield. It would only complicate things, and give her too many emotions to make her decision clearly. "But then I heard that the pristine Danica Shardae, had knelt in the blood and filth of the battlefield and held my brother's hand and sung to him so he would not die alone. It made me think that perhaps you might have a heart after all." I made a gesture with my hand, I had been talking with my hands since I was small and the small outreach of contact towards her didn't even register in my mind until I heard the small whimper and jump. "Damn it, Danica! I'm not going to hurt you." She stood and said  
  
"Forgive me if I find it difficult to completely trust the man who had so many of my kind killed."  
  
"If I wanted to hurt you I would have done it already. I didn't have the slightest bit of difficulty slipping past your guards. Your avian heart beats almost a hundred times a minute at rest. Poison from cobra's bite would reach your brain within seconds, so quickly you would not have a chance to cry out." my temper started rising as words that should have never been said began to fly out of my mouth towards her in a hiss. "Trust me, little avian, when I say if I wanted you dead, you would have been dead long ago. I wouldn't have bothered to set up this whole meeting with the Mistari. I would have broken into your room in the dark of night and smoothed you with that Chinese silk pillow that you keep on the top of the trunk at the foot of your bed." A flash memory of her simple bedroom went before my eyes as pure shock settled in hers.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know the one I mean—gold and red silk, with flying black and silver dragons. Beautiful, obviously handcrafted—"  
  
"Who told you about it?" She demanded and despite trying to stay serious I was having fun jerking her around so easily. I lay back on the pillows,  
  
"About the pillow? Or about the oaken chest it sits on?" I raised my eyes to her molten ones holding my gaze. They seemed to send a warm shiver into my chest and I longed to touch her face that was so bravely motionless with anger. "Or maybe about the white woolen blanket you sleep with in colder weather, which is soft as new down," I could feel the long ago memory of the blanket warm beneath my fingers as they trailed over her arm. "And the heavy tapestry that hangs across the open balcony doors in good weather."  
  
"How..."  
  
"I've been there," I admitted. "I've seen it. The hawks keep isn't the easiest in the world to sneak into, but I have a talent for such things. I nearly got myself caught the first time, trying to figure out how to get into the first floor, but luckily the guards don't often look up for an enemy. From there, there are servant staircases. You don't even keep you door locked, Danica." My tone was serious again, and I lowered my gaze before I actually reached out my hands and pulled her body towards mine.  
  
"You're making this up." Ahh, what denial can do to a perfectly sensible person.  
  
"You really think so? The first time I saw you, Danica, I was sixteen. I had just lost the first of my brothers in an avian attack. Someone— I don't remember who—told me you had just turned fifteen. For your birthday, my brother died." Her eyes slid down to the floor. "I rode a horse to the old Desmodus paths, and then cut through the woods. It was an hour or so after midnight when I found myself at your bedside. I meant to kill you."  
  
"And why didn't you?"  
  
"Sit down, Danica," I tilted my head to the side in question. How could they hide from their princess how striking she is? "Do you have even the faintest idea how beautiful you are?" I closed my eyes and saw the young Danica sprawled across her bed. "You were fifteen. Only a year younger than I was. You were wearing white lambskin pants, and a blouse made of fur- lined cotton. I assumed you had fallen asleep before preparing for bed." I opened my eyes, "I remember thinking you were as striking as the chaste Greek goddess of the hunt. I was young. And I wasn't a killer—not then, anyway. I had never killed before, and I couldn't start by destroying something so exquisite. I reached out to touch your cheek."  
  
She looked as captivated in the story as I was, and I couldn't help myself this time but to run my cool fingers down her flushed cheek. To my surprise she stayed still. "You cried out in your sleep and pulled away from me. And then I saw the cut on your cheek, right here. Your arm had another slice, like you had been in a fight." I traced the cuts that seemed to have been there only yesterday. "For a moment I wanted more than anything just to take you into my arms, but you had pulled away from me already, and I was afraid of frightening you. I told myself I hated you." I trailed my fingers through her baby soft hair and my breathing became shallow. I barely knew this woman, and she was still taking me in somehow at this moment. "But it wasn't true. You weren't responsible for the fighting. You weren't able to stop it anymore than I was."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" I dropped to my knees, to show her that I wasn't a threat.  
  
"You didn't' start this war, Danica, and neither did I. it's been going on for so long it's meaningless; people fight because they don't know what else to do. People fight because their leaders fight, and their leaders are killed, so they have more reason to go on." I took her hand in mine, "Danica, my sister Irene is carrying a child. She was white with fear when she told me. It's an event that should bring joy... but everyone in my family jus remembers an Avian soldier plunging a sword into my oldest sister's swollen belly." She started to apologize, but it wasn't the reason I had told her this, I had told her so she would see as much as I how this war needed to end. I put my fingers to her lips and whispered "No apologies needed from you, Danica." I ran my hand through her hair again, "I am going back to the royal hall tomorrow evening. My mother, sister and guards will not be there to argue with the Disa and me. I hope you'll be there, and that you will listen to what she has to say. What she suggests... it might work. I'm just asking you to give the idea chance." Her face let show hesitation, and I knew that she thought the idea would never work. "Please Danica," I pleaded. "You sang to my brother of peace and hope. I can't believe that you aren't as desperate for those things as I am. Just...try." She nodded and I felt a glimmer of hope flit through me.  
  
"I will try,"  
  
"Thank you." I stepped forward to kiss her cheek, the regular custom to someone you truly are thankful to, but a scream came from her throat and panic was sent though me as two of her royal flight came bursting through the tent doors. Danica stepped between the guards and I before I could fight as a guard went to grab her and move her out of the way she said with a tone of steel  
  
"There's no trouble here; I was just about to escort Zane out, anyway." I sighed silently in thanks to her. She was going to protect me from her guards—it was a sign that she was beginning to trust me. "Zane?"  
  
"Thank you for speaking with me at such a late hour, Danica." My arrogance got a hold of me and I made my movements slow and threatening, while I should have just walked out as fast as I could, knowing how little real power Danica possessed over her people. I offered my arm, and hoped that she would accept. As we walked out the guard that had tried to move Danica from in front of me wouldn't budge and I had to use much of my self control not to knock him to the ground.  
  
He gave me a look of fury and I caught his glare ready to fight but realized what would hurt the bastard more than angry words... I wrapped an arm around Danica's waist and kissed her softly. The guard was stepping towards me to most likely wrap his hands around my neck, but I stepped back too quickly, nodded good night to Danica, and changed form. Heading for my tent and away from the angry guard In prayed silently that she would come—that this war would finally come to an end. 


	6. one step, i make an imprint

Hey, I'd like to say thank you to you all for reading and reviewing my fic. It's great that so many of you are enjoying it! In response to some of the reviews [cause it's not nice to leave ppl hanging (] :  
  
To Victoria Wolf- of coarse I won't stop! LoL, I love writing this...  
  
To xAllIz4Everx- yes, the book did say that Zane had heard from someone else that Danica had sung to his brother, but another paragraph in the book contradicts that statement [I can't remember where, and honestly it would take too long to look it up right now]. But anyway, when I come to the part where he says that he heard from someone about her singing I will explain why.  
  
To Laura- I'm honestly trying to write faster but I've got quite a lot on my plate right now. I currently have about 10 summer reading books [8 college level] to read before August 15th, and honestly the only reason I'm updating now is because I'm up late [3:45am], feel guilty about not updating in so long, and can't stand to read another word of the crap they assign us...Grrrr. And finally,  
  
To GriffinWings- I noticed too as I was writing that I couldn't put as much feeling into the last two chapters... The truth being that I wrote the first three completely out of my head; I just made it up because the first three chapters of the book don't even mention Zane. Now I'm to the point of the book where the dialog comes into play [even more constricting my control over the tone or mood], and the only thing I'm really being able to control are the thoughts. It's frustrating, trust me, and I'm defiantly trying to find a loop whole trough the entire forced dialog, but I can't alter it because that would mean I wasn't staying true to the book. ( Just bear with me and I'll figure out how to twist it up more, I promise.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The next morning I awoke to Adelina standing above my mat.  
  
"They're gone."  
  
"Who are gone?" I asked groggily, still not exactly remembering where I was.  
  
"The Avains, Ignorant cowards." I stood quickly and slapped her. Not too hard, but enough to let out my frustration of her attitude lately.  
  
"Tolerance," I whispered, my lips close to her cheek so she heard more of my voice than my words. "Is an asset, be tolerant. And the Avains in time will. Do not, and I will do much worse than slap you." Her jaw locked as her pride seemed to slam into the ground. I loved her, true, but not enough to let her ruin this, she above all shouldn't be ignorant enough to ignore the fact that my intent to stop this war is greater than any of her kisses or irritated glares.  
  
"I apologize."  
  
"Fine then, wake my mother and tell her that we will be leaving shortly...I have something to take care of before we go."  
  
It had been a half month since I had last seen Danica Shardea and I was beginning to believe that this woman must live in fear. What a horrible way to exist... She was tossing and turning under her infant soft quilt as I watched from her window. Even through the look of pain on her face she seemed to give off a radiance of beauty. Pure luminosity; gold, I could get trapped in all her dulled brilliance that seemed to make me breathe slower each time I gazed upon her.  
  
I moved to her bedside, and stared at her smooth hair entwined with, what I believed to feel soft, feathers. Her eyes opened, catching me off guard and sending a chilling thought into my mind.  
  
"Please don't scream." I asked, my voice sounding unfamiliarly tense.  
  
"What do you want?" She commanded rudely, and sounded quite brave compared to the two other times I had spoken to her.  
  
"I should think you would know that," Her expression looked aggravated, what was going on? She had never been this comfortable with me, always seeming jumpy and afraid ever when I looked at her...had it been an act? Or was this an act?  
  
"You don't seem dangerous enough to warrant my mother dragging me out of Mistari camps in the middle of the night," Now she was making me want to smile. What a brave little hawk, so forward, much more pleasing than having her shake at the move of my finger.  
  
"I don't?" I asked egging her on, and wanting to hear more. She stood and began pacing, "Danica are you all right?" She looked more distressed now than angry; more on the verge of screaming rather than arguing.  
  
"Is there a reason I should be?" She snapped. I winced, the last thing I needed was for her guards to come in and find another reason to hate my people. Finding me in the princesses' quarters alone with her in her night clothes surely would not please them one ounce. "I just want to sleep. I don't want to dream because all I see then are the people I've lost, I don't want to smell the stench of death and decay and rotten blood. I don't want to hear the wet sputter of someone trying to breathe past pain. I don't want to see dieing children whenever I close my eyes. But I am nearly Tuuli Thea," Her voice lowered and sorrow filled her golden eyes. "And once I am that will be my entire life. War. Death. And I don't know how to stop it." My playfulness subsided and I found that I was indeed not talking to an actor, but the true Danica Shardea. I was listening to the real woman inside who had been as tortured as I in dreams and reality. I hadn't thought it possible until now for her beauty to subsist on the outside as well as within.  
  
"If I knew how to grant that wish," I said after a pause, "I would have done so already, before this damn war had taken so many from me, too. Friends, lovers, family; I would have saved them all if I knew how. But if we both want peace I cannot believe that it is impossible to manage." She captivated me, and my breathing once again slowed. My hand reached out and I ran my finger tips through her thick hair and over the gold feathers, smooth as I had suspected. Without thinking of who this was, other than an amazing, strong, woman standing before me I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her forward slowly until her palms pressed upon my chest. Looking down at her, whose face normally caressed by light, was now etched in the mother moon's ray I lowered my lips to hers. Calm and sweet, her lips were, as we kissed. But time was running short. I broke away from my moon goddess and slipped my signet ring into her warm palm.  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon, Danica. I will make sure the guards on the door are loyal and will let you in safely," I said in all seriousness as she gazed at me, mouth still slightly parted in shock. "We can't meet here in the open, you guard will kill me if they catch me—but I have enough control in the palace that we can make planes there... if you'll come." She nodded, and dropped her hand from my stomach to her side, clutching the ring. My breath caught again and I ran the back of my knuckles over her peach soft cheek and walked to the balcony. She sat back on her bed and I transformed into my cobra form, sliding into the dark night. My mind anxious for her want of peace, my senses anxious for her. 


	7. Reluctance, because it hurts

Chapter 7  
  
It had been almost three days and I was edgy. Why hadn't she come? I was ready to give up hope almost, ready to accept Danica wasn't coming, but Irene wouldn't drop the matter.  
  
"Give her one more day Zane, just one."  
  
"Why should I? If she has lied to me, why should I give one more day to wait for nothing?" Irene's face twisted in the way it did when we were children and I would insist on being unreasonable. She would tap her foot and tilt her head like a little mother to a stubborn child.  
  
"For all we know she could have gotten caught up by her guards, unable to slip out... there's so many positive possibilities Zane. Quit placing your bet on certain doom, and give the hawk a chance—isn't that what you've been screeching about all of these years?" My eyes lowered to the ground, knowing she was right. I just didn't like being lied to; it made me feel hostile towards Danica...  
  
"Sir," Leaux, a young guard of mine entered the room cautiously. "Miss. Adelina has requested you." I nodded and set down my glass of liquor. Walking into the entrance room, Adelina instantly came forward and wrapped her arms around my waist, kissing me, until I pushed away slightly. Walking further into the room, my hand still lingering upon her waist, I asked  
  
"Adelina, what on earth is important enough to—"I turned and saw something that brought complete fury to my mind. Danica was bound, and held by Ailbhe. She flinched as I walked forward and scream "Get your hands off her," I grabbed Ailbhe and the other guard, flinging them to the side roughly and turned to glare at Adelina, who was shouting at me. How dare she pull something like this, while verbally contradicting me? I sent a wave of rage towards her and she hushed immediately. "Did you search her?"  
  
"Yes...my lord." Adeline raised her chin and tried to look brave. I could see right trough it and she knew she was in danger with the next answer. "She had nothing." It took almost all of my self control not to scream right there. Yet, Danica had been shown enough negativity from the people she was trying to make peace with—it would not be wise to scream now. I nodded and most of the guards walked out the room hurriedly.  
  
"Out." I said in fury.  
  
"Zane—"  
  
"Out Adelina!" I scream loudly, ready to strike her. Danica shrunk back and I closed my eyes and bit my upper lip to steady myself. Adelina got her men out before I couldn't hold my temper any longer. I turned to Danica and saw the fear and mistrust in her eyes as I dropped to my knees; showing her I was no threat. I took out my dagger and sliced away the bonds on her wrists, but she jumped all the same at my touch. How could Adelina do this? We had gotten to a point where Danica wasn't afraid of me even touching her, now she once again jumps at my voice. She rubbed at the red rings around her wrists, "Did they hurt you?" God help Adelina if she did.  
  
"A few bruises," she said as she stood on wobbly legs, probably from being hit in the knees. "Nothing I have not—"But she fell before finishing the sentence, and cursed on her way down as I caught her. My anger was mounting again; Adelina would pay for this...  
  
"They did no more than would be expected; I assume they are your personal guards?" I nodded,  
  
"Their leader, Adelinea, and her second in command, Ailbhe, are brother and sister—two of the fiercest fighters among the palace guards," I silently cursed myself for putting them on duty while still waiting for Danica's arrival. "They are also the last possible people I would have chosen to patrol if I had known you were coming."  
  
"You had no way of knowing." She told me with wide eyes, looking worried that I would explode again. "And your guards had no way of knowing I came peacefully." She was trying to avoid my anger.  
  
"You are more generous than I am."  
  
"Ailbhe has the ring you gave to me; I had not chance to explain to them." Ailbhe? Why was he searching her and not Adelina?  
  
"Adelina had him search you?" She nodded, looking confused at my question. 'Keep your anger down,' I reminded myself. It was such a challenge of emotion being around Danica. She wasn't used to really any emotion above soft disapproval; yet it seemed every time she was around she brought with her something to augment my anger. "I'll speak to the two of them later." When I am done with them they will have learned to think. "Now you should come sit and rest. You've been hit more than is good for you." I took her arm and gently led her towards an oak table. She leaned back against the chair, and seemed to calm in thought. About what, I had no clue. "Irene made me wait one more night before I decided you weren't going to come," I admitted as I swung myself down in the nearest chair. Irritation at how Danica hadn't even sent news that she would be late still surfacing under my skin. "Thank the gods she did..."  
  
"As it is, I cannot stay long, my guards do not know where I am, or else they would never have let me be here" I knew the Avain guard was loosely led, but I hadn't thought one's own guard could stop them from doing what they wished. How much more control was she going to grant them before they ruled her?  
  
"I forgot how much power the royal flight has over it's queen." I shook my head slightly in disgust, "Adelina never hesitates to protest when she thinks I'm likely to get myself killed, but the guard doesn't dare try to stop a cobra from doing as he wishes." She was looking more nervous again and I threw out a question to divert her thoughts. "You're being announced as Tuuli Thea tomorrow, correct?"  
  
"Yes," She looked at me questionably, and I realized my stupid error at even mentioning something I, as a Cobra, shouldn't even know.  
  
"I've people loyal to me who have access to the keep. They keep me informed." She knew what it meant, there was no way I was ignorant enough to believe that Danica Shardea couldn't see through my clever words.  
  
"And who are these ears of yours?" I raised my eyebrows and tilted my head a bit in amusement.  
  
"If we manage to succeed in ending this damn war, I will gladly introduce them to you," I said truthfully. She sat quietly for a minute or two as I found myself questioning her thoughts once again. There would be this look upon her face every so often when you could tell there were questions working in her brain. "If I give you my word, Danica, you can be assured I will keep it. I want bloodshed no more than you do, but I will do what is necessary to end this war. If that means accepting the Mistari's suggestion, then I will go down on bended knee this moment and ask you to be my Naga. If that means listening to another suggestion you have...so be it." My determination was rising and I was slipping into politics mode once again. "And if it means taking the hawks keep down stone by stone with my bare hands, then without hesitation I will begin." She stood abruptly and turned to face the back wall.  
  
"I came here to talk about peace, not to receive threats." She sounded frightened and annoyed at the same time, conflicted almost.  
  
"I gave my word you would be safe if you accepted my invitation, if you turned around right now and left, neither my guard nor I would stop you."  
  
"And afterward?" I closed my eyes in weariness of the thought, why does life possess such small questions bearing such huge answers?  
  
"I hope we can end this war with peace, not a bloodbath. I've reached the point where I honestly think I would slit my own wrists if I thought it would end the fighting. Unfortunately, the palace guard would not react well to losing its last prince, and again we would have a slaughter on our hands. You are an attractive woman, Danica, but I do not love you. I do not think I ever can. I look into you golden hawk's eyes, and no matter how stunning the form they accompany, I think only of your warriors murdering my loved ones. Since you recoil every time you accidentally find your own gaze fallen upon Cobriana garnet, I suspect you feel much the same way."  
  
"Are these statements going somewhere?" She questioned looking more uncomfortable by the minute.  
  
"I wanted to make sure there were no misunderstandings between us before I asked my next question," I stood and walked towards her. "I have considered our options, and elected to attempt the least bloody first." I leaned down on my left knee, "With the understanding that there may never be anything between us but a shared desire for peace, and my word that I will never force upon you any duty beyond the political expectations of the position, I implore you, Danica Shardae, to agree to be my Naga." It was the most forced proposal I had ever made. Not in my whole life had I expected to be asking a woman I didn't even love to marry me, to share my life with her. I watched her face for an answer, that little look was there and I started to get worried, yet I masked it with ease.  
  
"I don't know how in the world I could convince my protectors to back my decision,"  
  
"Yes or no is all that matters," I said quickly to keep her leaning towards yes, "We'll work out the details later." The tension was killing me, if she said yes; it would open up a whole world of possibilities and options into ending this wicked war.  
  
"Yes. I agree." I rose to my feet again, and kissed her hand in thanks, this woman may not be my lover, but she would do something that my lover couldn't—she would help me make this nightmare stop. I placed a matching signet ring that had been designed and fitted for Danica three mornings ago into her rosy pink palm.  
  
"I have informed my people that I will announce my future Naga on the new moon—two nights from now. I know it is the evening after your coronation as Tuuli Thea, and if necessary I can push it back, but it seems best to make our move as soon as we can." I said sounding like I was making out battle plans, instead of an engagement announcement.  
  
"There will be protests," She said with a hint of dread in her voice. "But if we go through with the announcement here before I inform the court of my decision, not only will I have the title of Tuuli Thea behind me, but it will be too late for even the royal flight to forbid me. It is a high crime for an Alister's vows to be broken. How are your people likely to take the news?" She asked.  
  
"They won't like it," I said truthfully. "They'll think I'm more than a little crazy. There will be those who will worry that you are going to put a knife in me one night, and some who think a strange Avains magic has twisted my mind. But you're beautiful, and there's no reason for them to think I'm not madly infatuated even if you are a hawk. That being so, they frankly cannot afford to take the announcement badly. One can be skinned for harming the Naga or her personal guards, which for you will include the Royal Flight. They'll be wary of picking fights with Avain soldier, at least for a while." Hesitantly she nodded and said  
  
"I need to get back to the keep before the Royal Flight come looking for me," She stood and started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Can you be here about midday after the ceremony at the keep? That will leave you some time to prepare you for meeting the Serpiente court."  
  
"That should be fine," Her voice squeaked a bit at the reply, and made me a bit nervous that she might skip out again. I walked her to the entrance and made sure she made it out without a fight or resistance.  
  
"What were you thinking?" I demanded. Adelina's eyes remained focused on the wall behind me, not daring to look into mine at that moment. Hot anger was simmering between the both of us.  
  
"I was thinking, sir, Zane, that a hawk was trying to enter to harm my King, the man I love." With the four words at the end of her statement, my whole intention turned from disapproval at her actions to sorrow of my own. I shook my head and ground my short nails into the soft flesh of my palms. How was I going to tell her? How could I explain to Adelina that her name was not the one to be announced in two days? My nails had cut the skin by now and her eyes trailed down to the blood dripping onto the floor. I let my grip go and lifted her chin up gently with my blood stained fingertips. Kissing her temple, then her closed soft blue eyes, and finally I whispered onto her lips "I love you..." In the barest of voice. She wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned into meet my kiss. The first thoughts I had were of if I would ever feel this again, ever have someone equally want me as much as I wanted them, or even more than I wanted them. My mind started too static out when a small image of Danica entered it. Her smaller frame, and tan body. Her almost always vulnerable face and wide honey eyes. Pulling back I could only bear to focus my eyes on the carmine blood that traced across Adelina's jaw line. Her ashy-white pale skin sweet as candy and streaked with apple red blood seemed to be the catalyst of my realization; and tears slipped past my eyelids, salty, down onto my chapped lips.  
  
"What's happened? What did she do to you?" 'She did nothing, yet everything to me at the same,' I thought. I swallowed my dramatic words and prepared myself for Adelina's rage, because she, like so many of us, showed sorrow in a fist full of aggression.  
  
"I'm going to marry Danica Shardea." Adelina's eyes grew wide and she stepped away.  
  
"You can't, you—Zane, YOU CANT! You said you wouldn't resort to tha!" Fury erupted in her voice. Bowing my head I said in my own sadness,  
  
"I am; there's no other way." Her mouth opened as if she were not accustom to breathing air anymore, and shoved me back violently as I tried to hold her. Running her hand through her crisp blonde hair she turned and sat on an indigo couch. Sitting behind her, gulping back my tears, I let them flow out as I saw her own face. Red with lack of air as wet streams of hurt trailed down perfectly angled cheeks. All I could do was to hold her, and whisper through warm tears, gulps for air, and screams of pain; my apologies, that in this situation held the value of an 'if'. 


	8. Naga

Chapter 8

The evening of the ceremony was as nerve racking as I presumed it would be. I was Pacing, and going over my speech, while simultaneously worries of Danica's arrival ebbed at my mind; creating that certain sense of foreboding that she seemed to install within me when ever around.

The three guards I had appointed to meet Danica at the gate, entered my hall with her closely behind. I dismissed the guards and felt my organs shake as the clock passed time and the hour of my announcement became close. Breathing in and trying to smile I looked at her nervous face while she seemed to shake as much as I was. I wanted to bite the skin of my lips and watch her for hours, to have the time to wonder what it was this girl—this woman, was mentally made of. So many emotions and covers she possessed that it made my thoughts wonder about her authenticity.

"Danica, allow me to introduce Naga Charis Cobriana," I said gesturing to my mother, who had the look of distaste plastered upon her cheekbones. It was no secrete that my mother had sworn to never allow a hawk into her domain—and here one was. Not just a hawk, the Tulli Thea of all hawks, shortly to wed her only surviving son. "And you have met my sister, Irene." Irene gave a warm smile, trying to defrost our mother's welcome.

"A pleasure to meet you." Danica said catching my mother off guard, daring to look in the former Naga's eyes.

"My son speaks quite highly of you." Mother said in an ugly manor. Truth being, I had said hardly anything about her. Danica's face began to show signs of apprehension, as if she would form into a hawk at this very moment and flutter away if not for the roof. Attempting to ease the mood I joked

"How shortly should I expect your guards to storm the place?"

"The royal flight will be informed of my whereabouts shortly before sunrise," she answered seriously. "If I have not returned by then..." The front doors swung open as if on queue and Adelina entered. I knew what she was here for, and did not need to hear it. Since the news of our engagement Adelina had been hounding me to break the treaty, that we could end the war some other way.

"Zane, you are needed."

"Am I?" This was frustrating, I reviled to hurt her, I hated having to commit to another woman I barely knew, but it had to be done. I didn't need Adelina's anger piled to my own doubts, no matter what comfort I sought to offer her. "I'd like to know what your guard needs me for at this moment."

"I need to speak with you," Her eyes slid to Danica in loathing.

"You can speak as freely in front of Danica as you can in front of me," Again, her fury was evident, she barley masked it. Irene stood and touched my arm, nodding at Adelina.

"She deserves a chance to speak with you before the ceremony. Mother and I will prepare Danica." I was taken a back for a moment, Irene had had a disliking for Adelina quit some time. I didn't expect her to coincide with my ex-lover now. Adelina nodded thanks to Irene as we exited the hall. The doors swung shut behind us, and sighed, placing my hand over my forehead.

"Lina, we've discussed this, what more is there to say?" Her melancholy had dissipated, and anger flared through her spiteful words. Jealousy was written in the precarious shouts and I flinched as her boot connected with my calf. The screaming was uncalled for, yet I knew that this was the consequence of war. This hurt that ached in my body and mind, teasing me with the prospect of being able to back out of my decision with each blow from Adelina. When she was done, leaving me more mentally thrashed than physically shown, I cleaned the blood and waited for the ceremony to begin.

My thirty or so minute speech was through and the time had come for Danica to step out onto the stage. Questions rang out throughout the astonished murmuring of the crowd, silenced as she moved to my side and looked ready to vomit with anxiety. He arms came around my waist with out warning and I couldn't ward off the shock from my face. Shaking it off and covering one of her small hands with my own I concluded

"Allow me to introduce my Naga, Danica Shardae." My guards began to kneel and my people followed except for Kendrick and three of his loyalties. "Kendrick?" I inquired, hurt and threatened at the same time.

"I don't know what..." He looked around himself in bewilderment, or maybe just limited expression, and stammered "She's a hawk...."

"Really?" I asked, smiling. He always had an amusing way with stating the obvious.

"But, Sir, she's Danica Shardae!"

"I just said that," Toying with him a bit in amusement.

"Zane." Danica's voice was low and soft, close to me. I looked down at her, sympathy for Kendrick showing on her face. "You can't expect everyone to just accept this." Strange little moments like this were the small bit of glue that held me to the absurd agreement of this marriage. The times when I could actually see Danica, when I could feel her as a person and not just a concurrence.

"Of course not," I responded, my words landing on her peach scented cheek as my arms encircled her waist tighter. "But I can expect everyone to pretend to." I barely touched her lips when I felt myself, my emotions, falling into something I could not name. I raised my head and looked out into the court again. "Kendrick, there's no need for jealousy; you are welcome to fo out and find your own beautiful hawk." I smirked, and turned to Pam as she scream out

"Zane, this is crazy!"

"Pamela, no doubt you are right. I must be stark raving mad." Amused mumbles circulated, and I began to relax. One thing my father had taught me before his death was that is all else failed, use your charm. People love to be charmed, to feel welcome into the joke or story. "I must have lost my mind to want someone as beautiful and charming as this for my partner. To think Danica Shardae could possibly have walked into the synkal, despite protests from her guards and family, despite the fact that they might very well throw her out the keep for daring to answer my dearest prayer..." I was trapped in a bit of my own hyperbole by now, going along with the exaggeration to the full extent as Danica looked slightly sickened by the cheap words. It too all I had not to smile at the look on her face as I knelt down and dramatically clasped her hand, as if I were prince charming himself and she were some sort of martyr saint. "...For her to abandon all propriety and become my Naga." She smiled in amusement, as everyone else seemed to be pleased with the proposal.

"Zane—" Kendrick interrupted, I ignored him as I guided Danica to kneel with me on the dais.

"May I?" I asked, that feeling in my chest again as I trailed my tub over her lips; she nodded dumbfounded in a way as I wrapped my arm around the small of her back and pulled her towards me leaning in to the kiss. He lips soft, made kisses poisonously sweet. I felt her form go rigid and knew as she pulled back that the 500 people opposite us made her nervous. We stood and I said, for the first time with more than less certainty of my decision "Naga Danica Shardae, your people." Her shy smile shown bright and we stepped off the dais beginning to move through the people. She grasped my shirt a little tighter in fear; my mother had explained to me the best she could that Avains simply were not accustomed to being close to others. I kept the men to a minimum of touching, while the women of the crowd seemed to not want anything to do with Danica.

The night went well, and midnight dinner was served two hours after the announcement. As was sat down to eat a young friend of mine, Yvette, asked me in uncertainty

"Zane, where is Adelina? It's rare to see you without her."

"The rest of the guard is quite competent. She wasn't feeling well, and since I wasn't expecting trouble tonight, I suggested she take the night off and let Ailbhe take over for a few hours." It was an obvious lie that no one would see through—or dare to point out if they did. Yvette nodded, looking back at her plate as someone else asked

"Is Ailbhe going to lead Danica's guard?" I hadn't thought of what guard Danica would have. It hadn't even crossed my mind through out all of the chaos. I shook my head no in a quick decision.

"Adelina and Ailbhe will continue to lead the palace guard together. Danica will, of course, be guarded y the royal flight." The man, one of my mother's consultants, choked on the raspberry wine as his eyes widened asking in shock

"What?"

"You can't allow them into the palace," Ana, an palace guard shouted. I looked her in the eyes and reminded her

"I certainly can, and I certainly will. Danica is my Naga, and you would do well to remember that she is yours, as well." Raising my voice to be heard through out the table I said "I expect no one will attempt tp challenge the presence of their queen's guards."

"With all respect Zane, I can't see myself tolerating a flock of birds in—" I turned to him, fury at the ignorance of the man. What prejudice had been set into my people, was astonishing.

"I you cannot tolerate it," I said quietly, trying not to ruin the ceremony with politics. "Then you are in your rights to attempt to deal with what you find to be a...distasteful infestation." I caught Danica's blush out the corner of my eye as she tried to defend the bigot who had harassed her kind. "In that case, I would be well within my rights to charge you with treason, and both my guard and my Naga's will doubtless support the full punishment for the crime." His face drained of all pigment as he backtracked through his thoughtless words

"I didn't mean to imply that...Of course I wouldn't...If you believe they can be trusted in the palace, then it is not my place to contradict."

"Correct," I said, brushing the matter aside now that is was clear that treason would not be overlooked. "Now, shall we eat?"

About an hour before sun rise Danica and I officially decided to retire. The fatigue was evident in both of us as she leaned on me trying to stay upright as we walked down the winding halls. Entering my room I said through a yawn

"This room is part of my private suite, and thus, it Is one of the most protected areas in the palace. That should keep any disgruntled vipers from breaking in during the night. My room is through that door, the bathing room there and upon any future visits you may store clothing or other possessions in the trunks behind you. I took the liberty of having a few simple outfits made up, since it seemed likely an event like tonight's would occur and you would need something to wear." I paused, ready to say more but resisting, waiting for her response. Her eyebrow rose as she asked after a moment

"How in the world did you get my measurements to have clothing made?" I grinned at an obscene possibility in my mind that would make her blush a thousand times over; but answered wit the truth saying

"From Eleanor, of course."

"Eleanor Lyssia?" She almost scream.

"Is that so surprising?" I looked at the intricate designs on her dress.

"You helped design this?" She was down to comical whispering by now and my grin grew.

"I suggested that you should be provided with something appropriate for tonight, yes. Though to give credit where it is deserved, Eleanor out did herself." A hint of lust in my voice as she moved uncomfortably under my eyes. Coughing a bit to distract myself I said "Eleanor did mention that the dress is difficult for one person to manage. Do you need help with it?" I didn't know where that thought had come from when I was trying to get Off the subject, it seemed that what I wanted I would always imply; no matter if I wanted to say it or not.

"If you could undo the tie at the back of my neck, I can get the rest." She turned as I lifted her thick hair and saw the feathers. Pushing the sight aside I untied the dress and she stepped back. She somehow, by the grace of a woman only, managed to undo the rest by herself in a way I never could. Dropping it to the floor and folding the dress she stood before me in a cotton camisole and cotton shorts. I sighed, unable to stop my question that had been pressed in my throat for some minutes now.

"Danica—" I paused as her gold eyes found mine and slowed my breathing in one look. There was no doubt that the hawk was beautiful, but there was something else there besides beauty that I couldn't name for the life of me... "May I join you tonight?" I finished. Her expression was slightly panicked and I quickly added before she got the wrong impression "I'm not asking for anything beyond your company in sleep. Just let me rest with the sound of your heart beat beside mine." It was true; I didn't expect any more than what she was willing to offer to me. She took a deep breath and nodded, agreeing. Lying on the cool sheets, ghosts of our epidermis, we sank onto the bed. She beside me on her stomach, with the honey hair pulled above her head. I lay beside Danica under the ceiling fan's artificial breeze, and wondered if the reassuring silence of the room would last forever.


End file.
